Ancient Ones and Vampire
by TheChosenDragon
Summary: Jake was a regular kid who had the unfortunate luck of moving to Japan from America to live with his grandmother. Little did he know his new school would change his world forever.


Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or any of its characters, they are owned by their rightful owners. I only own Jake and other characters not from the series or manga.

**Jake meets the gang**

In the darkness of the forest, laughter of students could be heard. That was what woke a boy from... was he sleeping? And how did he get here. He remembered running from a gang of guys from a local high school. He did not really know why they were chasing him. All he knew was that he has somehow unknowingly got on their bad side or he was the unlucky one to act as their punching bag. They chased him till he was cornered at the edge of a deep stream just outside town. The boy felt his lip. he looked at his fingers and saw a small amount of blood. He must have blacked out. That's it. After getting hit, he fell into the stream and the current carried him here. He had been on his way to his new school, seeing as he did not get into the one in town. It was a strange school he had not heard of.

"Just great," the boy said as he stood up. He cringed as he his stomach felt the pain from the punches. He looked himself over. He was completely dry. Why? How long was he out? The boy bent down, clenching his teeth from the pain from his stomach, and picked up his school bag. "This is going to be a bad day," the boy said to himself. Suddenly, the boy became very aware of his surroundings as something large exhaled a heated breath directly behind him.

Tsukune was running alongside Moka as they tried to find the creature they needed for biology. Nekonome-sensei said to keep it at a distance and make sure that they had enough drugged bait. They were told that the creature was not supposed to be near the school, but somehow it was loose on school grounds. Luckily it was still a week before classes began and it was the end of summer newspaper club. They would be starting their second year at the Academy and Tsukune was excited, completely the opposite feeling he had when he arrived last year. When he found out that the school was for monsters and that humans were not allowed, he was fearful for his life. But right now, he was fearful for Moka and himself as they tried to find the large beast.

"What does the thing look like again," Moka asked Tsukune.

"This is it," Tsukune said as he pulled out a photo of the beast from the archives. "Sensei said that they stay in the deep black forests miles away from here. I wonder why this thing is so far away from its home."

"Doesn't this thing look like a large oversized bear with a reptile's head and long tail?" Moka said.

"And Sensei said that they are never friendly. They as soon eat you or kill you now and save you for later." Tsukune said as he gulped. He really did not want to be out here looking for something so monstrous. But he had Moka here. All he had to do was remove the Rosario on her necklace and her true self would emerge to take care of the beast. "I just hope the other girls are careful."

Moka stopped walking as Tsukune continued talking about the others. She spotted the beast. And it was behind someone.

"Tsukune," Moka said in fear. She was not scared too much about the beast, she was scared for the boy it was behind.

"Yea," he said as he stopped and turned around. He walked up to Moka, "What's wrong?"

"I found the creature," Moka said with a shaky voice. "It's about to attack a student." Tsukune looked over to where Moka was looking and saw a boy sitting down on a fallen tree. The creature was behind the boy's left. What they saw next made their jaws drop. The boy sitting down on the fallen tree looked at the creature and began laughing. He even reached out and began to pet it's long scaly snout. The thing even began to make a low growl that seemed to sound like it was happy. It even began to wag it's tail in whip like swaths. Tsukune tapped Moka on her shoulder and signaled her to follow him. They did not need to come walking up from behind the thing and cause it to injure the boy.

"I can't believe this," the boy said as he petting the snout of this huge beast. The thing seemed to be calm and happy near him. He still kept his guard up just in case this was how the creature attacked its prey.

"Hello," a female voice called out in the woods. The boy looked up, wondering who was calling out.

"Hello, is anyone there," a male voice called out from the same direction. "We heard laughing and were wondering why you are out so far from the school grounds."

"Over here," the boy called out. He turned to the beast and noticed it smelled the two. The creature changed its growl to one of caution and anger. The boy calmed it by rubbing its snout. The creature calmed, but still bared some of its long sharp teeth. From about twenty feet away, the boy watched as a boy with black hair in a school uniform appeared from the woods. Immediately following was a girl that caused his jaw to drop. He had not seen such beauty. The smooth skin and long pink hair. But he felt something from her that told him that it was not what she was really like. Like he was looking at a mask of what she truly was.

When both emerged from the woods, they caught eye of the large creature and the boy froze.

"Are you okay," the girl asked him.

"Yea, strangely enough. I'm doing fine," the boy said, lying about his throbbing lip and the pain in his stomach from the fight. he noticed that neither one of them wanted to get any closer to the creature. "It's ok, he's really nice. I think he's just lost."

"Why do you say that," Tsukune asked him.

"I just do. I've felt the same feeling from when I find lost pets around town. They seem to find me at the strangest times." The boy looked back at the creature and gave it a smile while petting the top of its snout. The creature gave a low pleased growl.

Moka was the first to walk up next to the boy. She was hesitant about petting the creature. "He seems very nice," she said as he let out a giggle. The beast seemed to like her and began to let out the same comforting growl from before.

At the clearing where the bus was parked, each group slowly made their way back to the bus. Gin and Mizore were the first group to return. Ten minutes later, Kurumu and Yukari came stumbling out of the woods after being chased by a swarm of monster bees. Ruby, who stayed behind to help set up snacks and to help Nekonome-sensei, cast a quick spell that chased the bees back into the forest.

"Thank you Ruby-sempai," Yukari said as she caught her breath. "Whale boob girl over there," she pointed to Kurumu, "thought it would be funny to throw a rock at it. We've been running for the past five minutes."

"Oh shut up, washboard chest," Kurumu taunted Yukari. Immediately following, a wash pan fell out of thin air and onto Kurumu's head, knocking her to the ground. Gin gave a slight smirk and Mizore giggled as she covered her mouth with her sleeve.

"Has Tsukune come back yet," Yukari asked Nekonome-sensei and Ruby. Both shook their heads.

"So far they are still in the woods searching," Nekonome-sensei said as she finished smoothing out the tablecloth on the picnic table they had brought along.

"What's so important about this thing anyway," Kurumu asked as she stood back up. "Why not have a few teachers go out into the woods or have some security force go in and capture it?"

"The Headmaster informed me of this just before we left," Nekonome-sensei said as she shied a little from Kurumu. "And besides, it was a great chance for us to get a story for the paper about one of the last remaining dragons."

"Last remaining what," Yukari calls out from the bus.

"It's one of the last remaining sub-species of dragon in the world," Nekonome-sensei said To Yukari as the little witch walked up to her. "They are highly protected and monitored. And when this one wandered off and was found out here, it was a chance that could not be missed."

"Uh, sensei," Ruby said in a shaky tone.

"What is it," Nekonome-sensei asked her. She turned to Ruby and was shocked. Ruby was standing there wide-eyed and shaking. Slowly, Ruby raised her arm and pointed at something behind Sensei, Yukari, and Kurumu. All three women turned around slowly and followed where she was pointing.

Rising up the hill path towards them was the large creature. But what feared them the most was hearing Tsukune's voice coming from the same direction.


End file.
